


You Want Me to Get on What?

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: Last flash fic from Sherlollian Con. Characters: Sherlock and Molly. Setting: Angelo's (sort of). One word prompt: bicycle (sort of)Molly is asked to ride a bicycle with Sherlock, but she was not expecting this....
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	You Want Me to Get on What?

**Author's Note:**

> I really do like to cheat on these prompts haha. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the fluff!

"Wait a minute! Sherlock, you said you wanted to ride a bicycle," exclaimed Molly, gazing at the mechanical monstrusity in front of her.

"I know very well what I meant. This is a bicycle....Of sorts," answered Sherlock.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely!"

"You know what you are doing?"

"Of course. Trust me, Molly. Now, get on the damn motor bike!" Sherlock was exasperated by Molly's questions. Luckily, his persistence paid off, and Molly agreed to sit behind him. As she was adjusting herself on the bike, Sherlock said, "Molly, you do realize this vehicle moves at a fast speed. I highly recommend holding onto me to ensure your safety." A cheery grin appeared on Sherlock's face.

_Cheeky bastard,_ thought Molly. _He knows how that will make me feel._ Much to her chagrin, she agreed to his terms. Surprisingly, the ride was smooth and enjoyable. Molly loved the sensation of the wind blowing through her hair, and the rush of adrenaline she felt as the motorbike picked up speed. She had never experienced anything like this. 

Sherlock slowed down as they approached their destination. _Angelo's._ "Well, here we are!" he exclaimed as he got off the bike. 

Molly was confused. "Wait, what? I don't understand. Angelo's? What was this trip all about?"

Sherlock gazed at her affectionately and said, "Wasn't it obvious? I am taking you out on a date."

Molly felt so happy. _This is so sweet!_ She grabbed the lapels of his Belstaff and pulled him close to her, bringing her lips to his. Sherlock reciprocated with an even deeper, slower kiss. In that moment, both of them were perfectly content.


End file.
